Castle fan writing
by DutchDreamer
Summary: The intro of a Castle episode I'm currently working on. Beckett and Castle try to solve the murder of a men Beckett knows from an old case. The victim was a suspect but they never found enough evidence against him. When Beckett finds out he's been murdered she's determined to catch his killer and finally solve the case from 10 years ago.


INT. CRIME SCENE - NIGHT

The doorbell rings. A man, mid 40s, opens the door. Another man walks in. They walk through the hall, to the living room. The camera stays in the hall, you hear a shot. The man runs through the hall, past the camera through the door away from the apartment. The camera moves trough the living room to the bedroom. We see the victim, no clear shots in his chest and not a lot of blood either, he lies on his side, turned away from the bed. Looks like he tried to find shelter behind the bed but wasn't quick enough. Camera zooms in on his face. Screen fades to black.

INT. CASTLE LOFT - DAY

A sleepy looking CASTLE walks to the kitchen where MARTHA is reading a magazine while ALEXIS is eating breakfast.

ALEXIS

I made you coffee. It's over there.

She nods towards a mug on the table. Castle walks to the mug and takes a nib.

CASTLE

Thank you dear.

He walks towards Alexis and gives her a kiss on her head.

MARTHA

Don't you wonder where your wife is?

CASTLE

Where is she?

ALEXIS

She got a phone call early this morning.

Martha

She wants you to call her as soon as possible.

INT. CRIME SCENE - DAY

BECKETT shows her batch to an officer and walks into the apartment. There are a lot of police men around. She walks through to the bedroom where LANIE is examining the body. The body is laying on the ground next to the bed, on his back, little rolled over his shoulder away from the bed. You see he's shot in the chest, his jacket is soaked with blood.

LANIE

Where's Castle?

BECKETT

He played poker last night.

LANIE

And you didn't drag him out of bed when you got the call?

BECKETT

(while kneeling down, ignoring)

What have you got?

LANIE

He died of multiple shots to the chest. Or better said to his back.

BECKETT

He was shot from behind?

Lanie rolls the body over to his back, revealing two more shots.

LANIE

Judging from the shots he was killed by an angry person. The first shot was fatal, the others where fired when he was already dead.

RYAN and ESPOSITO walk into the bedroom. Ryan holds a small note book. They turn to Beckett.

BECKETT

You have an ID?

RYAN

(looking at his notes)

Our victim is *name*, 45. According to the card we found in his wallet he was a cab driver.

ESPOSITO

His name sounds familiar.

BECKETT

He used to have quite a reputation...I never cought him...

Beckett turns to Lanie.

BECKETT

Thank you Lanie. You can take him to the morgue.

Beckett walks out of the bedroom with Ryan and Esposito right behind her. She walks into the -

LIVING ROOM

CASTLE enters the apartment and walks towards Beckett, Ryan and Esposito.

RYAN

(looking at Castle and than at Beckett)

Where's your coffee?

CASTLE

(looking at the police officer who's standing at the door now drinking coffee)

I had to pay something to get in.

BECKETT

Back to business guys.

CASTLE

Who's the unlucky one?

Ryan

Apparently Beckett knew the guy.

BECKETT

Our victim is *name*, 45. Ten years ago we connected him to a robbery-gone-wrong and drug dealing, but we never had enough evidence to convict him. And worst, we suspected him of neglecting and abusing his six year old daughter. But the case was closed before we could get a warrant and question the custody he'd been given.

CASTLE

Seems you where right about him being in some sort of illegal business. Why else would he end up murdered?

BECKETT

(to Esposito and Ryan)

Check with the neighbours and ask whether they've heard or seen anything unusual the past week. And ask if they know anything about his daughter's whereabouts.

ESPOSITO/RYAN

On it.

Ryan and Esposito turn around and walk towards the door.

CASTLE

And what do we do?

BECKETT

We go to the office and look into his financials. Maybe there's something what could sugestst where he got himself into.

CASTLE

(looking hopefully at Beckett)

Can I drive?

Beckett sighs and gives him a 'you know the answer, it's a no' look.

INT. PRECINCT - DAY

CASTLE sits next to Beckett's desk. Beckett walks towards him and and lays a big folder on her desk, then sits down.

CASTLE

What's that?

BECKETT

His finances.

Castle opens the folder and looks at the paper. Beckett starts reading as well.

Beckett (COND'T)

Look for anything suspicious. Anything that gives us a clue.

Suddenly the lift opens and RYAN comes out holding CATHY, the victims daughter. She walks willingly with him to the interview room. She looks 'lost'. Beckett turns away from her computer and sees cathy, she stands up, clearly annoyed by the entry and wants to walk towards them, but right at that moment the Captain GATES calls her to her -

OFFICE

GATES

She's a suspect.

BECKETT

But sir you don't really think she...

GATES

I know how much you tried to help that girl. Castle told me. Your emotions can't play a part in this.

BECKETT

But sir,...

GATES

No of course I don't think she's done it. And you're gonna prove that!

BECKETT

Thank you sir.

Ryan knocks on the door and walks in.

RYAN

She's in the interview lounge now.

INT. INTERVIEW LOUNGE - DAY

BECKETT opens the door to the lounge and walks in. Cathy sits on the couch. Beckett walks toward her and reaches her hand.

BECKETT

Hello Cathy. I'm detective Beckett.

Cathy looks up, straight into Beckett's eyes.

CATHY

You're the detective who worked on the case 10 years ago.

BECKETT

(While sitting down)

You remember?

CATHY

There are certain images which are just carved in your mind. Most you'd rather forget. But some give you hope of something better.

BECKETT

It wasn't enough.

CATHY

It gave me hope there are good people around. I always hoped to see you again.

Cathy stares to the ground.

CATHY (CONT'D)

Under more fortunate circumstances.

Cathy looks back to Beckett

BECKETT

I'm really sorry for your loss.

CATHY

I don't know what to say. He wasn't good for me, but he was my father.

(View switches to CASTLE, RYAN and ESPOSITO's viewpoint from in the bullpen, behind the glass. You see Beckett talking to Cathy.)

RYAN

I thought she was a suspect.

CASTLE

Beckett doesn't seem to think so.

(View switches back to inside the interview lounge)

Beckett and Cathy stand up from the couch and shake hands.

BECKETT

I will contact social services. But for now you can stay here. We'll look after you and update you on the case.

CATHY

Are you allowed to do that? To keep me here?

BECKETT

You don't really have a place to go. And besides, you're an important person in our investigation.

Beckett smiles friendly, encouraging at Cathy.

CATHY

Thank you.

They walk out of the interview lounge into the -

BULLPEN

GATES has apparently also been watching them from afar and joins CASTLE, RYAN and ESPOSITO at the entrance of the interview lounge. Beckett and Gates cross eyes. Ryan walks towards Cathy and they shake hands. Beckett nods at Ryan. Ryan and Cathy walk away. Esposito gives Castle a look and they walk towards Esposito's desk, leaving Beckett and Gates alone.

GATES

Well done detective. That girl is lucky to have you working on the case.

BECKETT

Thank you, sir.

Beckett's phone rings. She steps away, picks up her phone and walks towards her desk.

BECKETT

Beckett. Yes, on my way. Thank you.

Ryan and Esposito are sitting at their desks, Castle stands in-between them. They look at Beckett who puts her phone away.

BECKETT (CONT'D)

That was Lanie. She's found something.

Beckett grabs her coat.

BECKETT

(to castle)

You coming?

Castle quickly gets his coat.

ESPOSITO

We'll check with the company he worked for.

RYAN

And we'll dig up the old case.

While stepping into the elevator, Beckett says...

BECKETT

Let me know when you've found something.

The elevator closes.

INT. MORGUE - DAY

CASTLE and BECKETT walk through the doors. LANIE is standing next to the body. Beckett graps a pair of gloves from the table and says...

BECKETT

Hi Lanie. What's up.

LANIE

This isn't the first case where a victim has multiple gunshots. Nothing special about that. I recovered the bullete and that's where it gets interesting.

Lanie points at the microscope. Beckett walks to the microscope, adjusts the light and takes a look.

BECKETT

They aren't identical...?!

LANIE

Your victim here has been shot with multiple guns.

[Intro]


End file.
